Underground gasification may be an alternative method of extracting energy from an underground energy source. The method may involve drilling multiple wells into an underground energy source and igniting the underground energy source. Typically, the wells may be connected within the underground energy source to form a horizontal well. The underground energy source may be ignited to produce synthetic gas, “syngas”, which may flow or be pumped out of a recovery well, connected to the underground energy source.
The ignition and re-ignition of an underground energy source may often be unreliable. Current methods of ignition may include the use of (1) pyrophoric gases, (2) chemical reactants, or (3) electrical glow plugs or resistors. The use of pyrophoric gases and chemical reactants may present safety and environmental hazards, leading to the risk of increased injuries and increased risk-mitigation costs. Additionally, current technology in igniting an underground energy source may often be impractical and not cost effective. Thus, there is needed a more cost effective and reliable system and method for the ignition and re-ignition of an underground energy source.